This invention relates to poly(arylene sulfide) (PAS) curing. More particularly it concerns methods and apparatus for curing compacted PAS.
Poly(arylene sulfide) (PAS) polymers are generally known in the art, and are suitable for many applications due to their high temperature and chemical resistance, good electrical properties and inherent flame retardancy. The production of PAS for a variety of industrial and commercial uses has been known for some time. PAS is moldable into various articles including, but not limited to, parts, films, and fibers by means of, for example, injection molding and extrusion molding techniques. For example, PAS can be utilized as a material for preparing electrical and electronic parts and automotive parts.
Poly(arylene sulfide) polymer powders and compacted powders are generally cured before being used to form final products. The determination of when a compacted PAS has finished curing can involve taking samples of compacted PAS throughout the curing process and determining the melt flow rate of each of the samples.